Eterna Fragilidad
by Ash-Friki de Briel Morgan
Summary: Adaptación: Jacob nunca quiso una relación estable, hasta Isabella. Al buscar su "Por siempre" con su reina, conoce a otra hada que lo atara a ella para siempre. El verano hace que los reyes estivales estén más cerca que nunca, y la atracción no se evitará. 3 libro de Encanto Fatal.
1. Prologo

Esta adaptación es mía, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Melissa Marr.

Prólogo: No con él

Jacob supo el momento exacto en el que Isabella entraba en la casa; la subida leve en la temperatura lo habría dicho incluso si él no hubiera visto la luz trémula del sol en mitad de la noche. Mejor que una linterna. Él sonrió ante el pensamiento de la probable reacción de su amiga al ser llamada una linterna, pero la sonrisa se escabulló un latido del corazón luego, cuando ella entró en su puerta.

Sus zapatos ya no estaban. El pelo se había escapado de cualquier arreglo que había sido forzado en él para las fiestas del Verano en las que ella había estado más temprano esa noche. Con Edward. El pensamiento de ella en los brazos de Edward puso a Jacob tenso. Ella tuvo estos bailes nocturnos con el Rey del Verano todos los meses, y, por más que tratara, Jacob aún se ponía celoso.

 _Pero ella no está con él ahora. Ella está aquí._

Ella desabrochó el corsé de un vestido antiguo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Hey.

Él quizás había hablado... no estaba realmente seguro. No importaba. No mucho importaba en estos momentos, sólo ella, sólo ellos, sólo lo que significaba el uno para el otro.

El resto del vestido terminó deslizándose, y ella estuvo en sus brazos. Él supo que no hablaba entonces, no con luz del sol que se sentía como tibia miel contra su piel. Las fiestas del Tribunal del Verano habían terminado, y ella estaba aquí.

 _No con él. Conmigo._

Las fiestas mensuales no eran mortalmente amistosas. Aunque, después, ella venía a él, demasiado llena de luz del sol y celebración para simplemente dormir, demasiado atemorizada de ella misma como para permanecer con el resto del Tribunal del Verano toda la noche. Así que ella venía a sus brazos, emborrachada de sol y olvidándose de ser tan cuidadosa con él como lo era en otras noches.

Ella lo besó, y él trató de ignorar el calor tropical. Orquídeas, un pequeño árbol de ylang-ylang, y ramas doradas de diosa se arracimaron en el cuarto. Los olores perfumados estaban pesados en el aire húmedo, pero eran preferibles a la cascada de hace unos pocos meses.

Cuando ella estaba aquí, en sus brazos, las consecuencias no importaban.

Todo que importaba eran ellos dos.

Los mortales no fueron hechos para amar las hadas; él lo recordaba cada

mes cuando ella le olvidaba cuán frágil él era. Si él pudiera ser lo suficiente fuerte, estaría en las fiestas. En lugar de eso, admitía que los mortales no estaban seguros en multitudes de hadas desenfrenadas. En lugar de eso, esperaba que, después de las fiestas, ella no lo hiriera demasiado. En lugar de eso, él esperaba en la oscuridad, esperando que este mes no fuera el mes en que ella permaneciera con Edward.

Más tarde, cuando pudo recuperar el habla, él arrancó pétalos de orquídea de su cabello.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también. -Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Cuando estás aquí, lo estoy -él dejó caer los pétalos al piso-. Si por mí fuera, estarías aquí todas las noches.

\- Me gustaría eso. -Ella se acurrucó y cerró los ojos.

No había luz en su piel ahora, cuando estaba tranquila y relajada, y Jacob se sentía agradecido por ello. En un par de horas saldría el sol; ella vería las quemaduras en sus lados y en su espalda, justo donde había apoyado sus manos, tocándolo demasiado mientras se dejaba ir. Entonces, ella apartaría la mirada. Y sugeriría cosas que él odiaba oír.

La Reina del Invierno, Tanya, le había dado una receta para un ungüento que curaba quemaduras de luz del sol. No funcionaba tan bien en mortales como en hadas, pero si él se lo ponía lo suficientemente pronto, curaría las quemaduras durante el día.

Él miró el reloj.

\- Casi es hora de desayunar.

\- No -Isabella murmuró- es hora de dormir.

\- Bueno. -La besó y la sostuvo durante todo el tiempo que podía sin correr peligro. Miró el reloj, escuchó su respiración constante mientras ella caía más profundamente en el sueño. Entonces, cuando ya no podía esperar más, comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos.

\- Quédate.

\- Voy al baño. Vuelvo en seguida -le dio una mirada medio dormida, esperando que ella no le hiciera ninguna pregunta. Desde que ella no podía mentir, él hizo cuanto pudo para evitar tener que mentirle a ella, pero ellos ya habían pasado por esto varias veces.

Ella comenzó a mirar sus brazos, y él supo que ninguno de los dos quería tener la conversación que seguiría: esa en la que ella le decía que no debería venir cuando se encontraba en ese estado, y él entraba en pánico ante el pensamiento de ella estando en el departamento con el Rey del Verano en su lugar.

Ella respingó.

-Lo siento, creí que no te estaba lastimando...

Él podría discutir, o la podría distraer.

No era una elección difícil de hacer.

Cuando Isabella despertó, ella se sostuvo en un brazo y miró dormir a Jacob.

No estaba segura de lo que haría si lo llegaba a perder. A veces sentía como que él era todo lo que la mantenía unida en una sola pieza; él era su versión de la enredadera que se mantenía siempre alrededor de las Chicas del Verano, el hilo que le impedía desmoronarse.

 _Y yo lo lastimé. Otra vez._

Ella podía ver en su piel las ensombrecidas magulladuras y quemaduras brillantes que le habían hecho sus propias manos. Él nunca se quejaría de ello, pero a ella le preocupaba. Él era tan frágil en comparación con incluso las hadas más débiles. Ella trazó con las puntas de los dedos la forma de su hombro, y él se movió más cerca. En todos los momentos extraños a través de los meses, desde que ella se había convertido en la Reina de Verano, él había estado allí.

Él no le pedía que ella fuera toda mortal ni toda hada; en vez de eso, él le permitía ser ella misma. Eso era un regalo que ella jamás le podría devolver. Él era un regalo. Él había sido esencial para ella cuando era mortal, y era cada vez más importante ahora que intentaba hallar un balance en su nueva vida como una reina de los elfos.

Él abrió los ojos para mirarla fijamente.

-Pareces estar muy lejos.

-Sólo estaba pensando.

\- ¿Acerca de qué? -él arqueó su ceja perforada.

Y su corazón revoloteó exactamente como cuando ella había tratado de que fueran sólo amigos.

\- En lo usual…

\- Todo va a estar bien. -Él rodó sobre ella-. Nosotros vamos a encontrar la manera.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él de manera de poder enredar los

dedos en su pelo. Se recordó a sí misma tener cuidado, moderar su fuerza, para no recordarle que ella era ahora mucho más fuerte que un mortal. _Que_ _ya no soy lo que él es_.

\- Deseo que todo esté bien -ella susurró, tratando de forzar lejos los pensamientos acerca de la mortalidad de Jacob, de su transitoriedad ahora que ella era eterna, de cuán finito él era... y ella no-. ¿Me lo dices otra vez?

Él bajó los labios a los suyos y le dijo cosas que no requerían palabras.

Cuando se retiró hacia atrás, le susurró

-Algo así de bueno puede durar para siempre.

Ella pasó su mano por su espalda, preguntándose si él pensaría que ella era extraña por querer permitir a luz del sol estar en las puntas de sus dedos mientras lo hacía, preguntándose si sólo le recordaría cuán no-mortal ella era ahora.

\- Desearía que siempre pudiera ser así. Sólo nosotros.

Hubo algo en su expresión que ella no pudo leer, pero entonces Jacob la trajo hacia él... y ella se olvidó de los pensamientos y las palabras.

Si me dejan reviews sigo con la historia, si no borraré todas las historias.

Ja mentira, solo quería saber que se siente el decir estas palabras. Muchas autoras lo hacen y les funciona, pero yo no soy tan mala.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Sueños de Sangre y Victoria

Esta es una historia ficticia, que no tiene nada que ver con la vida real, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, ya que toda esta trama la creo Melissa Marr, con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago la adaptación, sin ningún fin de lucro, ajena a cualquier partido político, religioso o a cualquier autor, nadie me paga por hacer esta traducción.

Perdón por la demora, pero mi clave de Microsoft se me venció y no me dejaba editar. Aún estoy en prueba, pero durara otros 25 días.

Capítulo 1: _Sueños de Sangre y Victoria._

La Reina Suprema iba hacia el vestíbulo con un sentido de inquietud. Normalmente requería que los visitantes fueran traídos a ella, pero en este caso Esme haría una excepción.

Tener a Victoria vagando por el hotel era demasiado peligroso.

En los meses pasados, Esme había mudado a la Corte Suprema a la orilla del mundo mortal, tomando un barrio de la ciudad y rehaciéndolo como

propio. Dar un paso dentro de ese barrio significaba que uno abandonaba el reino mortal y entraba a Faerie (el mundo de las hadas). Su dominio se encontraba separado, dividido de todo lo demás. Las reglas del mundo mortal: su noción del tiempo y el lugar, sus leyes de la naturaleza, eran todas quebrantables dentro de Faerie, aún en este espacio entre espacios, donde ella había traído a su corte.

Era lo más cercano a los mortales que el reino Esme había estado en siglos, pero ahora que las otras cortes cambiaban, Esme no podía permanecer tan apartada. Permanecer en el reino mortal demasiado tiempo sería insostenible, pero vivir en la orilla de la mortalidad no alteraría su mundo. Era el camino más razonable. En la corte de Verano, el chico rey había subido al trono con su reina perdida durante siglos. Su amada controlaba la corte de Invierno. Y Emmett, la casi-tentación de Esme, había asumido el trono de la corte Oscura. Nada de ello fue inesperado, pero todo había cambiado en apenas un parpadeo.

Ella corrió la mano por la baranda de la escalera, tocando la madera pulida, recordando tiempos más sencillos, y despidió inmediatamente esa mentira de nostalgia. Había mantenido a su corte más tiempo del que podía recordar. Ella era la Reina Suprema. Suyo era lo inmutable, la esencia de los elfos, la voz del mundo cambiado, y ella era la Reina Inmutable.

La alternativa, su gemela, su antítesis, Victoria, estaba parada en el cuarto. Ella se contoneó hacia Esme con una mirada ligeramente loca en los ojos. Cada pensamiento perdido de caos y discordia que podría haber sido de Esme, encontró la forma de llegar al espíritu del Victoria en su lugar. Siempre que Victoria existiera para acoger esos sentimientos, Esme no debería cargar con el peso de tal antipatía. Lo que significaba un vínculo extraño.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo -Victoria dijo. Sus movimientos eran tentativos, las manos echaban un vistazo a las superficies como si lo necesitara para familiarizarse con el mundo, como si la experiencia táctil la anclase a la realidad-. Desde la última vez que hablamos. Ha pasado

mucho tiempo.

Esme no estaba segura si eran preguntas o declaraciones: el alcance de Victoria a la realidad era tenue, incluso en sus mejores días.

\- Nunca tanto como yo quisiera. -Esme invitó a su hermana a tomar asiento.

Victoria se sentó a un diván floral. Ella sacudió la cabeza, perturbando las plumas largas que se rociaron sobre la espalda como pelo mortal. – Ni como querría yo. No me agradas.

Su franqueza era desagradable, pero la guerra no se concernía con delicadezas, y Victoria era la esencia de la guerra y la violencia, la carroña y el caos, la sangre y la mutilación. La Corte Oscura quizás era la corte opuesta a la Esme, pero era Victoria su oposición verdadera. La hada cuervo no era contenida por la corte ni separada de ella. Era demasiado primitiva para estar dentro de la Corte Oscura, y demasiado confabuladora para no estarlo.

La atención de Victoria era enervante. Sus ojos, de un rojo profundo, brillaron de manera inquietante.

\- Se siente menos _correcto_ cuando estás cerca de mí.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Vocttoria golpeaba la mesa con las garras de manera discordante: sin ritmo, sin patrón.

\- Tú. He venido aquí por ti. Cada vez, no importa dónde estés, vendré.

\- ¿Por qué? -Esme se sentía atrapada en una conversación con siglos de

antigüedad.

\- ¿Hoy? -Victoria inclinó su cabeza en un ángulo propio de un pájaro, observando, siguiendo el más mínimo movimiento-. Tengo cosas que contarte. Cosas que querrás saber.

Esme se mantuvo inmóvil; no reaccionar era normalmente más seguro con Victoria.

\- ¿Y por qué debería escucharte esta vez?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no estás aquí para ayudarme. -Esme estaba harta de su eterno desacuerdo. Algunas veces se preguntaba qué pasaría si simplemente se deshacía de Victoria. _¿Me destrozaría a mí misma? ¿A mi corte?_ Si supiese la respuesta, si supiese que podía matar a su hermana sin dañarlos a todos, lo hubiese hecho hacía siglos.

\- Los elfos no mienten, hermana mía. ¿Cuál es la razón para no escuchar? – Victoria graznó-. Tú eres la Razón, ¿no es así? Te estoy ofreciendo la Verdad... ¿es lógico ignorarme?

Esme suspiró.

\- ¿Para que actúe respecto a lo que me dices y causar algún tipo de caos?

Victoria se balanceó en su asiento, como si de repente escuchara alguna melodía que nadie más pudiese, o quisiese, oír.

\- Una puede soñar.

\- O _no_ actuar causará el caos... y pretendes que no te haga caso reflexionó Esme-. ¿No te cansas nunca de esto?

Victoria hizo movimientos cortos y bruscos con la cabeza y apretó los dientes como si de verdad tuviese un pico. Era su particular versión de una risa, un gesto curioso que repugnaba a Esme. La elfa-cuervo clavó una mirada intensa en ella.

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- Por qué, de hecho. -Esme se sentó en una de las innumerables sillas talladas que su gente había colocado en el lobby. Estaba llena de joyas en bruto, disminuyendo su comodidad, pero acentuando su belleza descarnada.

\- ¿Te lo digo entonces, hermana mía? -Victoria se acercó. Sus ojos brillaban como un conjunto de estrellas, constelaciones que a veces surcaban el cielo mortal. Hoy, Escorpio, la bestia que mató a Orión, estaba en el centro de la mirada de Victoria.

\- Habla -dijo Esme-. Habla para que puedas irte.

Los gestos y la voz de Victoria se convirtieron en la de un cuenta cuentos.

Se cayó, se echó hacia atrás y juntó las manos. Una vez, hace muchos siglos, estarían en la oscuridad cerca del fuego manteniendo estas desagradables conversaciones. Eso era cuando a ella le gustaba venir con sus murmullos y maquinaciones. Pero incluso aquí, en la opulencia de un palacio hecho por mortales, Victoria hablaba como si estuviesen al lado de la chimenea, las palabras cayendo en la cadencia de los cuentos contados en la oscuridad.

-Hay tres cortes que no son tuyas, la que debería ser mía, la corte del sol, y la corte del hielo.

\- Lo sé...

Victoria atrapó la mirada de Esme con la suya y habló.

\- Y entre esas cortes hay una nueva unidad; un _mortal_ anda sin impedimentos entre las tres. Susurra en el oído del que tiene mi trono; escucha mientras el nuevo Rey Oscuro y la nueva Reina del Invierno se lamentan de las crueldades del chico rey.

\- ¿Y? -interrumpió Esme. Nunca estaba segura acerca de cuánto durarían

esas historias.

Esta vez, parecía que poco. Victoria se levantó como si hubiese un espectro en la habitación que le hiciese señas para que se acercara.

\- El chico rey tiene mucho potencial para la crueldad. Puede que me guste el Verano. -Su manó se estiró para tocar algo que nadie más podía ver. Entonces se paró y frunció el ceño-. Pero no me quiere ver.

-Edward sólo hace lo que debe para proteger a su corte -murmuró Esme, preguntándose qué era lo que su gemela le había querido decir: no era la propensión a la crueldad del Rey del Verano lo que importaba; era el papel del mortal. Los mortales no deberían tener voz en los asuntos de las Cortes Élficas. Si las cosas se mantenían en orden, no deberían _ver_ a los elfos, pero la oposición de Esme a concederles la Visión a los mortales era incumplida de vez en cuando.

 _Como si los mortales nacidos con la Visión no fuesen ya suficiente problema._

Pero problemas era lo que Victoria deseaba. Los pequeños problemas llevaban a un desorden mayor. En esto al menos coincidían. La diferencia era que una intentaba prevenir el desorden, y la otra lo buscaba.

Centenares de momentos aparentemente insignificantes combinados para crear el resultado deseado por Victoria. Ella había sido la voz que empujó a Jessica, la última Reina del Invierno, a golpear a Carlisle, el por siglos desaparecido Rey del Verano y amante ocasional de Jesssica. Victoria era la voz que susurraba las cosas que todos soñaban en silencio, pero que generalmente tenían el sentido común de no hacer.

Esme no estaba dispuesta a tener otro pequeño problema que evolucionara en caos.

-Los mortales no tienen que inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los elfos -dijo-. No tendrían que estar involucrados con nuestro mundo.

Victoria golpeó las garras en un ritmo que parecía satisfacerla.

-Mmmm. _Este_ mortal tiene su confianza, las tres cortes-no-tuyas escuchan sus palabras. Tiene influencia... y le protegen.

Esme hizo un gesto para que siguiese.

-Cuéntame.

\- Se acuesta con la Reina del Verano, no como una mascota, sino como su consorte. La Reina del Invierno le dio la Visión. El nuevo Rey Oscuro le llama "hermano". -Victoria volvió a sentarse y adoptó una expresión sombría, lo que siempre preocupaba a Esme, y con razón: cuando Victoria estaba concentrada, era aún más peligrosa-. Y tú, hermana mía,

no tienes ninguna influencia sobre él. No puedes tomarlo. No puedes robarlo como has hecho con otras mascotas con Visión o medio-humanos.

-Ya veo. -Esme no reaccionó. Sabía que Victoria aguardaba, reservando

algo para borrar su último rastro de calma.

Victoria añadió:

-Y Paul tenía una mascota, una pequeña cosa mortal con la que se unió y a la que acariciaba como si mereciese estar en presencia de la Corte Oscura.

Esme hizo un pequeño gesto ante la idiotez de Paul. Los mortales eran demasiado frágiles como para soportar los excesos de la Corte Oscura. Él sabía mejor que eso.

-¿Murió? ¿O se volvió loca?

-Ninguna de las dos, él renunció a su trono por ella... tan corrompido estaba por su mortalidad... asqueroso, cómo la apreciaba. Es por eso que el nuevo se sienta en el trono que debería ser mío. -La fachada de cuenta

cuentos de Victoria estaba todavía activa, pero su temperamento estaba oscureciéndose por momentos. El énfasis en sus palabras, la subida y la bajada de los tonos que adoptaba cuando contaba historias se estaba desvaneciendo. En vez de eso, enfatizaba palabras al azar. Su codicia sobre el trono de la Corte Oscura la enfadaba; su mención no era bueno para su estado mental.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? -preguntó Esme.

-Ella ya no tiene ninguna influencia... -Victoria movió la mano en el aire, como si quisiera quitar telarañas que se encontraban enfrente de ella.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me lo cuentas?

La expresión de Victoria era indescifrable, pero la constelación en sus ojos cambió a Géminis, los gemelos.

-Sé que hemos compartido... mucho; pensaba que lo debías saber.

-No tengo ninguna necesidad de oír sobre las mascotas abandonadas de Paul. Es un hábito deplorable, pero... -Esme se encogió de hombros como si no importase- ...no puedo controlar la depravación de su corte.

-Yo podría... -un suspiro de anhelo siguió esas palabras.

-No, no podrías. Destruirías el poco auto-control que tienen.

\- Puede que sí -Victoria suspiró otra vez -Pero las batallas que podríamos... podría venir a tu puerta vestida de sangre y...

-Amenazarme no es la mejor manera de conseguir mi ayuda -recordó Esme, aunque no importaba. Victoria no podía evitar soñar con la guerra de la misma manera en que Esme no podía evitar su inclinación hacia el orden.

-Nunca te amenazo, hermana, es sólo un sueño muy preciado. -En un movimiento demasiado rápido, incluso para Esme, Victoria se agachó enfrente de su hermana. Sus plumas rozaron la cara de Esme-. Un sueño

que me mantiene caliente cuando no tengo sangre en la que bañarme.

Las garras que Victoria había golpeado erráticamente pasaron a una cadencia regular mientras entraban y salían de los brazos de Esme, llenando su piel de pequeñas lunas.

Esme mantuvo la calma, aunque su propio temperamento estaba a punto de aparecer.

-Deberías marcharte.

-Debería. Tu presencia emborrona mi mente. -Victoria besó la frente de Esme. -El nombre del mortal es Jacob Black. Nos ve como somos. Sabe mucho de nuestras cortes, incluso la tuya. Es extrañamente... moral.

Un suspiro de rabia estuvo a punto de salir al tacto de las plumas de su

hermana en su cara; la calma lógica que Esme tanto apreciaba sólo era amenazada en la presencia de la más fuerte de los elfos de la Corte oscura.

Ni los elfos del Verano ni del Invierno podían provocarla. Los solitarios no podían mover el lago calmado que era su espíritu. Sólo la Corte Oscura le hacía querer olvidarse de sí misma.

 _Es lógico. Es la naturaleza de la oposición. Tiene sentido._

Victoria restregó su mejilla contra la de Esme. La Reina Suprema quería pegarle a la elfa guerrera. La lógica le decía que Victoria ganaría; era la violencia encarnada. Pocos, si alguno, elfos podía ganarle en batalla directa, y la Reina del Orden no era uno de ellos. A pesar de ello, en ese

momento, la tentación era fuerte.

 _Sólo un golpe. Algo._

La piel de sus brazos empezaba a arder debido a las numerosas pequeñas heridas cuando Victoria movió su cabeza en otra serie de pequeños movimientos bruscos. Las plumas parecían susurrar cuando Victoria se irguió y dijo:

-Me cansa verte.

-A mí también. -Esme no se movió para contener la sangre que goteaba.

Moverse implicaría demostrar su debilidad o enfadar aún más a Victoria.

Cualquier opción acabaría con más heridas.

\- La guerra verdadera se acerca -dijo Victoria. Humo y neblina llenaron la habitación. Figuras cubiertas de sombras de elfos y mortales estiraban sus manos cubiertas de sangre. El cielo se llenó de alas de cuervo imaginarias, crujiendo como cáscaras secas de maíz. Victoria sonrió. Unas extrañas alas se extendieron desde su espina. Esas alas habían sobrevolado campos de batalla durante siglos; verlas tan claramente fuera de la batalla no era una buena señal.

Victoria estiró sus alas de sombra mientras decía:

-Yo sigo las reglas. Te he avisado. Plagas, sangre, y cenizas cubrirán su mundo y el tuyo.

Esme mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo, pero vio también los posibles futuros. Las predicciones de su hermana eran muy probables.

-No dejaré que ocurra ese tipo de guerra. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

-¿De verdad? -la sombra de Victoria se extendió como una mancha oscura en el suelo-. Bueno, entonces... es tu turno, hermana mía.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Como verán, Victoria ya puso en el ojo del huracán a Jacob, veremos más adelante cómo reacciona Esme, ante lo que le revelo Victoria.

Cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntarme y yo responderé.

¿Soy muy mala con ustedes? ¿Tardo mucho en actualizar o por el contrario soy muy rápida? Porque no entiendo por que no me dejan ningún review.

De verdad no es que sea mala, pero a veces me pregunto porque fics que tienen mala ortografía, y solo porque son rated M, los siguen y dejan un montón de comentarios.

Esta historia no es mía pero me dan ánimos el ver que me dejaron algún comentario, y déjenme decirles que no es fácil estarles cambiando uno por uno


	3. Capítulo 2: Rabietas

Esta adaptación es mía, todos los lugares y situaciones que se describen, las creo Melissa Marr, los nombres son de Stephanie Meyer. Esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro, sin ningún fin específico, más que el de que esta historia llegue a más personas.

Capítulo 2: Rabietas

Seth observaba a Isabella discutir con los consejeros de la corte, mucho más vociferante con los elfos que como había sido con los humanos.

En la mesa delante de ellos, Isabella tenía los papeles de su nuevo plan, con esquemas y todo, esparcidos.

Cuando se sentaba en el loft de Edward, con las altas plantas y la multitud de elfos llenando el espacio, era fácil olvidar que no siempre había sido una de ellos. Las plantas se inclinaban hacia ella, floreciendo en su presencia.

Los pájaros aposentados en las columnas le daban la bienvenida cuando

entraba en la habitación. Los elfos se peleaban por su atención, buscando

pasar unos pocos momentos en su presencia. Después de siglos sin fuerza, la Corte del Verano estaba empezando a prosperar, a causa de Isabella. Al principio ella parecía incómoda con ser el centro de todo eso, pero se había acostumbrado tan bien a su posición que Jacob se preguntaba cuánto faltaría para que abandonase del todo el mundo mortal, incluyéndolo a él.

\- Si lo dividimos en diferentes regiones de esta manera... -ella señaló su

diagrama otra vez, pero Cayo se excusó, dejando a Jasper explicar una

vez más por qué pensaban que su plan era innecesario.

Cayo, el consejero que había sustituido a Emmett recientemente, se tiró sobre el sofá, al lado de Jacob. Era tan distinto a Emmett en apariencia como en carácter. Mientras que Emmett había acentuado sus rasgos más comunes, Cayo parecía vanagloriarse de su correcta postura. Mantenía su pelo rubio, su piel morena, y su ropa denotaba una gran riqueza. Pero lo más importante era que, mientras Emmett había sido una voz que podía sacar a Edward de su melancolía o calmar el temperamento del Rey del Verano, Cayo parecía alentar el ánimo de Edward. _Eso_ era lo que le hacía recelar del nuevo guardia.

Cayo frunció el ceño.

-Está siendo irracional. El rey no puede esperar que nosotros...

Jacob simplemente lo miró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Crees que Edward le va a decir a ella que _no_? ¿A algo? -Jacob casi se rió ante la idea.

Cayo pareció ofendido.

-Por supuesto.

-Te equivocas. -Jacob observó a su novia, la reina de la Corte del Verano, brillar como si pequeños soles estuviesen atrapados bajo su piel-. Tienes

mucho que aprender. A no ser que Bella cambie de idea, Edward intentará poner en marcha su plan.

-Pero la corte siempre ha funcionado así -repetía otra vez Jasper, el consejero más antiguo de la corte.

-La corte también ha sido siempre gobernada por un monarca, ¿no es así? Todavía lo es. No _tienes_ que aceptarlo, pero estoy pidiendo tu apoyo. -Isabella sacudió su cabello sobre su hombro. Era todavía tan negro como el de Jacob, justo como cuando era humana, pero ahora que se había convertido en uno de ellos, su pelo tenía mechas doradas.

Jasper elevó la voz, un hábito que aparentemente no tenía antes de que Isabella se uniese a la corte.

-Mi Reina, sin duda...

-No me llames "mi Reina", Jasper. -Le golpeó suavemente el hombro. Pequeñas chispas salieron de su piel.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero la idea de gobernadores locales me parece una tontería. -Jasper sonrió de manera conciliatoria.

El temperamento de Isabella envió varios arco iris volando por la habitación.

-¿Una tontería? ¿Estructurar nuestra corte de manera que nuestros elfos estén a salvo y tengan acceso a ayuda cuando la necesiten es una tontería? Tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidar de nuestra corte. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso si no tenemos contacto con ella?

Pero Jasper no se amedrentó.

-Un cambio tan grande...

Jacob se desconectó. Escucharía más tarde a Isabella contárselo todo mientras intentaba encontrarle el sentido. _No necesito escucharlo dos veces_.

Cogió un mando y pasó la música. Alguien había añadido la canción de los Living Zombis que había pedido la otra semana. La seleccionó y subió el volumen.

Jasper tenía una expresión de "por favor ayúdame". Jacob la ignoró, pero Cayo no. Refunfuñando, pero con ganas de probar su opinión, el nuevo consejero volvió a la mesa.

Entonces Edward atravesó la puerta con varias Ninfas del Verano a su lado.

Parecían mucho más hermosas durante el día. Cuando el verano se acercaba, y mientras Isabella y Edward se volvían más fuertes, sus elfos parecían florecer.

Jasper empezó inmediatamente:

-Edward, mi Rey, puede que pudiera explicarle a su gracia que... -Pero sus palabras murieron después de un vistazo a la expresión de ira que tenía el Rey del Verano.

En respuesta a su humor volátil, la piel ya brillante de Isabella resplandeció con la suficiente luz como para que a Jacob le doliese mirarla. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, extendió rayos de sol como manos insustanciales hacia Edward. Durante los últimos meses, ella había desarrollado una conexión increíblemente fuerte con el Rey del Verano.

 _Lo que es una mierda_.

Todo lo que Edward tenía que hacer era mirarla y ella iba a su lado, papeles olvidados, discusión olvidado, todo menos Edward olvidado. Ella fue a él, y el resto del mundo se quedó en pausa ante el rostro disgustado de Edward.

 _Es su trabajo. Las cosas de la Corte vienen primero._

A Jacob le gustaría que no le irritase. Había trabajado muy duro para convertirse en la persona que era ahora, una persona cuyo temperamento estaba bajo control, cuya tendencia al sarcasmo no le llevaba a hacer comentarios crueles. Canalizaba todas estas tendencias discordantes a través de sus pinturas y esculturas. Entre su arte y su meditación, era capaz de mantener la paz esos días, pero Edward sometía a prueba ese progreso tan duro de conseguir. No era que Jacob no entendiese la importancia de fortalecer la Corte de Verano después de siglos de frío, pero a veces era difícil de creer que Edward no exageraba pequeñas preocupaciones para tener la atención de Isabella.

Se había pasado siglos asumiendo que lo que él pensaba, o quería, era lo

más importante del mundo. Ahora que tenía el poder para acompañar esa arrogancia, no parecía que se fuera a volver menos exigente.

Jasper hizo un gesto a las Ninfas del Verano y las condujo a la cocina. Sin Emmett, y con Edward intentando restablecer la autoridad de la corte, sin mencionar forjar nuevos acuerdos con las otras cortes, Jasper había asumido la responsabilidad de ayudar a las Ninfas del Verano a aprender algún grado de independencia. Jacob pensaba que era perversamente divertido que se considerase trabajo pasar horas comprobando que un grupo de chicas guapas estuviesen contentas, pero a nadie más la parecía gracioso. Lo que era importante para la Corte del Verano no era siempre lo que era sensato para un mortal, un hecho que a Jacob le recordaban regularmente.

Mientras Edward contaba la nueva crisis que le atormentaba, Jacob recogió sus cosas y se levantó. Esperó hasta que Isabella miró en su dirección y dijo

\- ¿Bella? Voy fuera.

Ella fue a su lado, cerca, pero sin tocarlo. No era que no pudiese, pero estaba todavía indecisa. Sólo hacía unos pocos meses que eran pareja.

Aunque era difícil resistir la tentación de recordarles a todos que ella era _suya_ , Jacob no la tocó. Se quedó ahí esperando, sin presionar. Era la única manera de actuar con ella. Lo había averiguado hacía más de un año.

Esperó, la tensión creció, y entonces se apoyó en él y le rodeó con sus brazos, suspirando.

-Lo siento. Sólo tengo que... -le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Edward -Cosas de la corte, ¿sabes?

\- Sí. -Jacob se había pasado más horas de las que le gustaba pensar escuchándola tratar de darle sentido a sus nuevas responsabilidades, incapaz de ayudarla. Ella tenía una larga lista de cosas que requerían su atención, y él sólo se quedaba sentado esperando.

-Pero todavía está en pie lo de la Guarida del Cuervo mañana, ¿verdad? -Su tono era preocupado.

\- Te veré allí. -Se sentía culpable por ser egoísta, por añadirse a sus preocupaciones. Acarició su pelo, estirándolo suavemente, hasta que ella inclinó la cabeza y le besó. Le quemó los labios, la lengua, cuando estaba nerviosa o enfadada, no de forma tan dolorosa que no lo pudiese soportar, pero lo suficiente para que no pudiese pretender que no era la misma chica que conocía. Cuando se separaron, la quemazón había desaparecido. Ella estaba calmada otra vez.

-No sé qué haría sin ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -susurró.

Él no respondió, pero tampoco la dejó ir; sostenerla en sus brazos era la mejor respuesta que podía darle. Ella iría con él antes o después: él era mortal, pero _esa_ era una conversación que ella se negaba a tener. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero ella detenía cada conversación con lágrimas o besos... o los dos. A no ser que encontrasen una manera de que él entrase en su mundo, acabaría yéndose, y Edward sería el que la abrazase.

De no querer más compromisos que una noche, a dejarlo todo de lado con la esperanza de convencer a Isabella de confiar en él, a pensar en que "para siempre" era desestabilizador. No pensaba que él fuese el tipo que se case y estabiliza, pero desde que ella estaba en sus brazos y en su vida, odiaba el pensamiento de estar en cualquier lugar que no fuese con ella.

El Rey del Verano fue hacia la mesa y empezó a examinar los diagramas,

notas y esquemas de Isabella. A pesar de lo extraña que era la situación para todos, solía procurar dejarles cierta intimidad a Isabella y Jacob. Pero era obvio que alejarse no era fácil para Edward.

 _O para Bella._

Cayo se aclaró la garganta cuando reentró en la habitación.

-Te acompañaré fuera si ya estás listo.

Jacob nunca estaba listo para alejarse de Isabella, pero no le encontraba sentido a quedarse ahí sentado viéndola murmurar con Edward. Ella tenía responsabilidades; los dos necesitaban tenerlas en mente, incluso si esas responsabilidades incluían largas noches y fiestas con Edward. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Y Jacob tenía... a Isabella. Eso era lo que tenía: Isabella, el mundo de Isabella, las necesidades de Isabella. Existía en el borde de su monde, sin un rol, sin poder, sin deseo de marcharse. No es que quisiera irse, pero no sabía qué hacer para adentrarse en su mundo.

 _Y ella no quiere hablar de ello._

\- Te veo mañana. -Jacob besó a Isabella una vez más y siguió a Cayo hasta la puerta.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Este es solo el inicio de la historia, se puede decir que es la introducción, pronto ellos se verán envueltos en más intrigas.

Esto es solo el ombligo de la trama.

Capítulo dedicado a Paula Magallanes, que siempre está pendiente de la historia, y que por Facebook, me hace las preguntas más sorprendentes de la trama, nena este capítulo va por ti.


	4. Capítulo 3: Control

**Capítulo 3: Control**

Todo lo que aquí vean lo creo Melissa Marr. Los nombres de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo hago adaptación, sin ningún fin de lucro, ajeno a cualquier partido político o asociación.

Compren los libros de las autoras si te llegan a sus países y tienen la oportunidad.

Gracias a todos los foros de traducción que hacen posible que estas obras lleguen a muchos países, en los que no llegas el libro.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tanya estaba en su casa, la casa de Jessica, cuando Edward e Isabella llegaron. No era su lugar preferido, pero lo había tomado para realizar allí sus negocios, y mantener su antigua casa para asuntos personales, un espacio al que sólo Eleazar y unos pocos guardias selectos podrían entrar.

Y Edward. Siempre Edward.

Cuando Edward cruzó por la absurdamente tallada puerta, con su cabello de cobre brillando como una hoguera, Tanya quiso ir a él, sólo por un breve momento, para fingir que lo que ellos compartieron, sus décadas de historia, le permitirían tal fácil consuelo. Pero no lo hacían, especialmente cuando Isabella estaba al lado de él. La atención de Edward a cada pensamiento y acción de su reina lindaba con la obsesión.

 _¿Le importaría a Bella si fuera con él?_

Hasta cierto punto, Tanya lo dudó: la Reina del Verano había sido quien había arreglado la cita de Tanya con Edward en el Solsticio de invierno.

Ella había sido quien insistiera en que Edward en realidad amaba a Tanya, a pesar de que él nunca hubiera dicho las palabras. Aun así, Edward no se arriesgaría a mostrar la más breve emoción alrededor de Isabella.

Así que todos se mantuvieron de pie incómodamente en el vestíbulo, rodeados por varias Chicas de Espina que miraban tranquilamente desde los bancos de iglesia que rodeaban las paredes. Seth levantó la cabeza del piso donde descansaba. El lobo miró a los regentes del verano brevemente, cerró los ojos, y continuó durmiendo.

Eleazar, sin embargo, no estaba tan tranquilo. Se acercó más a Tanya.

\- ¿Quieres que permanezca aquí?

Mudamente, ella asintió. Eleazar era su amigo más cercano en estos días; ella sospechaba que él había sido así incluso durante muchos años antes de que ella reconociera que su actitud protectora omnipresente no se debía sólo al deber. Ella creía que el hecho de que la protegiera tanto era porque los otros guardias de Edward le temían, pero cuando se convirtió en la nueva Reina de Invierno, Eleazar había dejado el tribunal de Edward para permanecer en su lado.

Ella alcanzó su mano y la apretó levemente en una silenciosa señal de gratitud.

\- ¿Y los otros? -él murmuró.

\- Ellos permanecerán adentro. Saldremos por atrás. -Ella levantó su voz entonces y dijo- ¿Les gustaría acompañarme?

Edward estuvo al lado de Tanya. Él no la tocó, ni siquiera con un casual roce de su mano. Abrió las puertas mientras se acercaban, tan familiarizado con la casa como lo estaba ella. Fue su madre, la última Reina de Invierno, quien había vivido aquí antes. Después de mantener la puerta abierta para ella y para Isabella, Edward entró el jardín. La nieve y el hielo se fundieron mientras pasaba. _Mejor eso a tener al Rey y la Reina del Verano dentro, donde se_ _encuentra mi corte_. Tanya no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a poner en peligro a sus hadas, y mientras Isabella quizás era lo bastante buena en contener sus emociones, Edward era volátil, aún en sus mejores días.

Si lo miraba lo suficiente, Tanya estaba segura de que vería tormentas chocando en sus ojos. Cuando habían estado juntos, esos relámpagos resultaban hipnotizantes. Ahora parecían demasiado brillantes, demasiado breves... demasiado todo.

\- Sean bienvenidos aquí hoy. –Tanya hizo gestos a uno de los bancos de madera dispersos a través del jardín de invierno. Eran muy ingeniosos, hechos a medida por las habilidades de los artesanos, sin contener tornillos ni remaches en ninguna parte.

Edward no se movió. Sólo se quedó parado en su jardín, tan intocable como lo había sido durante la mayor parte de su relación, de alguna manera haciéndola sentir como si le faltara algo. - ¿Tienes algún huésped? –él preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo es eso asunto tuyo? -ella respondió.

 _Yo no respondo a él, ya no._

Bajo la orilla del banco, un zorro polar se agachó. Sólo sus oscuros ojos y nariz se veían entre el suelo nevado. El resto de su cuerpo se mimetizaba perfectamente con el suelo absolutamente blanco. Cuando Isabella y Edward se acercaron más, calentando el aire a su alrededor, el zorro salió como una flecha en dirección a las nieves más gruesas que se encontraban sobre las paredes altas que rodeaban el jardín. A pesar de la antipatía de Tanya hacia la última Reina de Invierno, ella disfrutaba del jardín de invierno inmensamente: por lo menos en él, Jessica había hecho una cosa sabiamente. Las paredes del jardín y el techo tenían consideración a un pequeño pedacito de invierno al año, un santuario nutritivo para ella y su corte.

Tanya se sentó en uno de los bancos.

-¿Estás buscando a alguien en particular?

Todavía de pie, Edward le dio una mirada exasperada.

-Victoria fue vista por aquí cerca.

Isabella colocó una mano en su brazo para parar sus palabras irritables.

-Aunque estoy segura de que eres muy bien cuidada aquí -la Reina del Verano sonrió deslumbradoramente a Eleazar, que se había movido hasta ubicarse detrás de Tanya –Edward necesitaba chequear cómo estabas. ¿Verdad, Edward?

Edward miró a Isabella, buscando algo... certeza, claridad, era difícil saberlo con ellos.

-Yo quiero que hables con Victoria.

En el suelo, a los pies de Tanya, creció pesadamente el espesor de la nieve a medida que su estado de ánimo se inquietaba.

-¿Por qué exactamente estás aquí?

Pequeñas tormentas destellaron en sus ojos.

-Estaba preocupado.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De ti. -Él se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio, presionándola. Aún ahora, cuando ella era su igual, él no mostraba ningún respeto a sus límites.

Edward recorrió su mano por su cabello de cobre. Y, como una mortal bajo su hechizo, ella se le quedó mirando fijamente... mirándolo fijamente a él.

\- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí o estabas intentando controlarme? –Ella permaneció tan quieta como el invierno antes de las interrupciones de las tormentas, pero sentía como si el hielo estuviera desmoronándose en su interior.

-Que la guerra se halle en el umbral de tu puerta me preocupa. Emmett está furioso conmigo, y… yo sólo no quiero a nadie de la Corte Oscura cerca de ti -Edward dijo.

-No es tu Corte para decidirlo. Esta es mi corte, Edward. Si decidiera escuchar a Victoria...

-¿La escucharías?

-Si Victoria o Emmett vienen aquí, trataré con ellos, así como lo hago con Esme o con cualquiera de los solitarios fuertes… o contigo. –Tanya mantuvo su tono frío.

Dirigió su mirada a las Chicas de espina, que se habían alejado hacia a la puerta. Las siempre silenciosas hadas salieron al jardín y la miraron expectantes. Ellas eran la familia que Tanya jamás esperó encontrar en la fría Corte de Invierno. Ella les sonrió, pero no se molestó en ocultar su irritación cuando le dijo a Edward - Matrice te mostrará la saluda. ¿A menos que haya asuntos personales que quieras discutir?

El relámpago en sus ojos estalló nuevamente, iluminando su rostro con ese destello extraño de luz.

-No. Supongo que no.

Mostrando su naturaleza protectora, Matrice entrecerró sus ojos al tono del Rey.

-Bien, entonces, si ya terminamos con nuestros negocios... -Tanya mantuvo las manos relajadas, negándose a mostrarle que aún ahora se sentía tentada a acercarse a él para aliviar su mal humor- ¿Matrice?

La ira de Edward se esfumó por un momento.

-¿Tan?

Ella se rindió entonces y tocó su brazo, odiando que fuera ella, otra vez, quien tenía que acercarse a él.

-Si deseas verme a mí, no a la Reina de Invierno, sino a mí, eres bienvenido en mi hogar. Estaré allí más tarde.

Él asintió, pero no aseguró nada, no le hizo ninguna promesa. No lo haría, no a menos que su verdadera reina no requiriera de su atención en ese momento.

Tanya la odió por un momento. _Si ella no estuviera aquí_ … Por supuesto, si Isabella no hubiera llegado a ser la Reina de Verano, Edward estaría cortejando a otra mortal más, en busca de aquella que lo liberara.

 _Por lo menos yo tengo una parte de él ahora_. _Eso es mejor que nada_. Eso es lo que ella se había dicho al principio, pero mientras él se alejaba de ella, aceptando la mano de Isabella mientras caminaban, siguiendo a las Chicas de Espina nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa, Tanya tuvo que preguntarse si realmente era mejor.

Esa noche, Tanya caminó hasta su casa con la ilusión de soledad. En la calma, Eleazar indudablemente se encontraba detrás de ella. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, vería las alas borrosas de las hadas espinosas en las sombras, oiría la música del lupino. Hace no más de un año, esos mismos detalles habrían significado terror en su corazón. Eleazar había pertenecido a la corte de Edward entonces; y las hadas de la corte de Invierno habían sido heraldos de conflicto, los emisarios de la última Reina de Invierno, llevando sólo amenazas y advertencias.

Mucho había cambiado. Tanya había cambiado. Lo que no había cambiado era cuánto anhelaba la atención de Edward, su aprobación, su toque. Las lágrimas congeladas sonaron con estrépito al caer al suelo mientras ella pensaba acerca del impacto que ese anhelo había tenido en su vida. Ella había sacrificado su mortalidad con la esperanza de ser su reina perdida. _Y_ _no lo fui_.

Ella lo había observado cortejar a innumerable cantidad de mortales en esa búsqueda, como si no doliera cada vez. _Pero dolía_. Ella incluso había ido voluntariamente hacia su propia muerte en las manos de la madre de Edward para ayudarlo a encontrar a su reina. _Pero no me morí_.

En vez de eso, ella se encontraba ahora al mando de la corte que había abrumado y oprimido la corte de él durante siglos, y su nueva corte deseaba que permaneciera así. Demasiados cambios de clima demasiado rápido serían bueno para ninguno de ellos. Su corte presionaba sobre el asunto, sugiriendo que unas pocas exposiciones de fuerza serían convenientes para recordarle que ellos seguían siendo más fuertes que él.

Mientras, en la oscuridad, cuando estaban sólo ellos dos, Edward le susurraría palabras dulces de paz y equilibrio.

 _Siempre en el medio… por él. Y él se alejaría de mí e iría con Bella por sólo una palabra de sus labios..._

Enojada consigo misma por lamentarse en ello, por siquiera pensar en ello,

Tanya enjugó con la palma de su mano las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas. Él no era suyo, nunca sería verdaderamente suyo, y no podía más que sentirse aterrorizada de esa verdad inevitable.

Ella dio un paso sobre el porche.

Y él allí la esperaba, su hermoso rostro fruncido en la preocupación, sus manos que se estiraban para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Tan? -Su voz tenía todo el anhelo que ella sintió por él hace unos instantes.

Toda su claridad desvanecida mientras él mantenía sus brazos abiertos para ella. Ella se refugió en su abrazo y lo besó, sin molestarse en mantener su gélida temperatura controlada, sin importarle si lo lastimaba.

 _Él se detendrá._

Pero en vez de alejarse de ella, él la trajo más cerca. Esa luz del sol atroz que él llevaba en su piel destellaba más brillante. La nieve que había comenzado a descender alrededor de ellos, crepitaba lejos lo más rápido que podía al caer.

Su espalda chocó contra la puerta. Ella no la había desatrancado, pero aun así se había abierto. Con sólo una mirada, se dio cuenta de que Edward había fundido la cerradura.

 _No es el Solsticio todavía. No debemos. No puedo_ … había quemaduras en sus brazos donde él la tocó, y ampollas en sus labios. Ella enredó las manos en su pelo y lo mantuvo aún más cerca suyo. La escarcha comenzó a extenderse hacia abajo por su cuello.

 _Él se detendrá. Yo me detendré. En cualquier segundo._

Se derrumbaron sobre el sofá, y fuegos diminutos quemaban los cojines encima de su cabeza. Ella permitió que su invierno se exteriorizara aún más. El cuarto comenzó a llenarse de nieve pesada. Los fuegos silbaban mientras eran extinguidos.

 _Soy más fuerte. Podría parar._

Pero él la tocaba. Edward estaba aquí, y la tocaba. Ella no iba a parar.

Quizá ellos podrían hacerlo funcionar; quizá todo estaría bien. Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo, y el brillo la cegó.

\- Mía -él murmuró entre besos.

Sus ropas continuaban incendiándose, dejaban de arder mientras la nieve sofocaba las llamas, sólo encenderse una vez más. Las ampollas cubrían la piel donde sus manos la habían agarrado. Los parches de piel quemada por el hielo eran visibles en su pecho y cuello, donde ella lo había tocado.

Ella gritó, y entonces él se echó para atrás.

\- Tan… -su rostro fue golpeado por una gran pena-. Lo siento, yo no quería… -Él se sostuvo en un brazo y miró abajo hacia sus brazos magullados-. No quiero hacerte daño.

\- Lo sé. -Ella se deslizó al piso, dejándolo solo en el sofá humeante.

\- Yo sólo quería hablar -la miró cautelosamente.

Ella se concentró en el hielo en su interior, no en cuán cerca aún se encontraban.

-¿Acerca de nosotros, o acerca del negocio?

-Los dos. -Hizo una mueca mientras intentaba acomodarse su camisa hecha jirones. Ella lo miró abotonarla, como si eso ayudara a mantenerla en su lugar. Ninguno habló mientras se acomodaba la tela arruinada.

Entonces ella preguntó - ¿Me amas? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

Él se envaró, las manos en alto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me amas?

Él la miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

-¿Me amas o no? -Ella necesitaba que lo dijera... algo, cualquier cosa.

Él no contestó.

\- ¿Para qué viniste aquí? -ella preguntó.

-Para verte. Para estar cerca tuyo.

\- ¿Por qué? Necesito más que tu lujuria. -Ella no lloró mientras lo decía. No hizo nada para permitirle saber cuánto se le estaba rompiendo el corazón-. Dime que tenemos algo más que eso. Algo que no nos destruirá a ninguno de los dos.

Él era la personificación de una estatua iluminada por el sol, tan hermoso como siempre, pero sus palabras no fueron hermosas.

-Tan. Vamos. Tú sabes que es más que eso. Tú sabes lo que hay entre nosotros.

\- ¿Lo sé?

Él se estiró para tocarla. Su mano estaba curándose, pero él estaba magullado.

 _Eso es lo que nos hacemos el uno al otro._

Tanya se paró y caminó hacia afuera, necesitando no ver la destrucción en su casa. _Otra vez._

Edward la siguió.

Ella se inclinó contra la baranda. _¿Cuántas veces me paré aquí, tratando de mantenerme alejada de él o de la última Reina de Invierno?_ Ella no deseó recordar la última vez que Invierno y Verano intentaron estar juntos.

-No quiero que nos destruyamos el uno al otro como ellos lo hicieron –ella susurró.

-Nosotros no somos como ellos. Tú no eres como Jessica. -Él no la tocó. En lugar de ello, se sentó en el porche-. Yo no me daré por vencido si tenemos una oportunidad.

-Esto -ella gesticuló hacia la destrucción detrás de ella- no es bueno.

-Nos dejamos ir por un minuto...

-Otra vez -ella agregó.

\- Sí, pero… nosotros lo podemos arreglar. Yo no debí haberme dejado llevar, pero tú estabas llorando y… -él apretó su mano- me olvidé. Tú me haces olvidar de todo, incluso de mí mismo.

-Tú también. -Tanya se giró para encararlo-. Nadie me hace enojar o me estremece como tú. Te he amado la mayor parte de mi vida, pero no soy feliz con la manera en que están las cosas entre nosotros.

Él se envaró.

-¿Qué cosas?

Ella se rió brevemente.

-Eso quizás funcione con tu otra reina, pero yo te conozco, Edward. Veo cuánto se están acercando el uno al otro.

-Ella es mi reina.

-Y estar con ella haría más fuerte a tu corte. -Tanya sacudió la cabeza-. Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Tú nunca fuiste mío.

\- Ella tiene a Jacob.

Tanya miró a las Chicas de Espina que revolotean entre los árboles. Las alas brillaban en la oscuridad. Ella pesó sus palabras.

-Él morirá. Los mortales mueren. ¿Y entonces qué?

-Yo te quiero en mi vida.

-En la oscuridad, cuando ella no esté alrededor. Unas pocas noches del año… -Tanya pensó en el puñado de noches en las cuales ellos podían estar verdaderamente juntos, no más que unos pocos latidos del corazón robados. El saborear lo que ella no podría tener hacía incluso más difícil sobrellevar los meses cuando aún un beso era peligroso. Ella parpadeó alejando sus lágrimas de hielo es suficiente. Creí que podría serlo... pero necesito más.

-Tan...

\- Escucha. ¿Por favor? -Tanya se sentó a su lado-. Estoy enamorada de ti. Te amé lo suficiente para morir por ello… pero te veo tratando de enamorarla, y aun así viniendo a mi puerta. Tu encanto no te bastará para tenernos a ambas a tus pies. Ni ella ni yo somos una de tus Chicas de Verano. –Tanya mantuvo su voz apacible-. Acepté la muerte para darte a tu reina... aunque significaba perderte, aún después de años de conflicto.

-Yo no te merezco. -Él la miró fijamente, como si ella fuera su mundo. En esa mirada, la misma mirada en la que ella se había perdido en innumerables ocasiones, él parecía tener todas las palabras que ella deseaba oír. En aquellos momentos que ella reunía como tesoros, él era su pareja perfecta. Pero los momentos no alcanzaban-. Yo nunca te he merecido -él dijo.

-A veces estoy segura de eso… pero no te amaría si eso fuera totalmente verdad. He visto el Rey que puedes ser, y la persona que puedes ser. Eres mejor de lo que piensas -ella acarició su rostro con cuidado- mejor aún de lo que yo pienso a veces.

-Quiero ser la persona que podría estar contigo… -él comenzó.

-¿Pero?

-Necesito poner las necesidades de mi corte primero. Por nueve siglos he deseado sólo alcanzar el lugar en el que estoy ahora. No puedo permitir que lo que deseo, a quien deseo, interfiera con lo que es mejor para mi corte. -Él pasó su mano por su pelo otra vez, pareciéndose al chico que ella había conocido tanto tiempo atrás, cuando creía que él era un humano.

Ella quería confortarlo, prometerle que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía. A medida que se acercaba el verano, él e Isabella se sentirían más atraídos el uno al otro. Él no había venido a verla más que unas pocas veces desde que la primavera había llegado. Hoy, él había venido a ella con demandas.

Amarlo no significaba permitirle que la gobernarla, ni a su corte.

-Lo entiendo. Yo tengo que hacer lo mismo… pero yo te deseo a ti, Edward, no al Rey. -Ella inclinó su cabeza contra su brazo. Siempre que ellos tuvieran cuidado, sin olvidarse, sin perder el control, ellos podrían tocarse. Desafortunadamente, tocarlo significaba un gran desafío a su autocontrol. Ella suspiró y agregó:- Quiero que apartemos a las cortes cuando estamos juntos, y necesito que aceptes que el hecho de que te ame no significa que tratar con mi corte sea diferente de cualquier otro negocio tuyo. No pienses que lo que compartimos convierte a mi corte en maleable.

Él sostuvo su mirada como preguntó:

-¿Y si yo no puedo hacer eso?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces necesito que salgas de mi vida. No sigas intentando utilizar mi amor para manipularme. No esperes que no esté celosa cuando la traigas a mi casa y la mires como si ella fuera todo tu mundo. Deseo una relación verdadera contigo… o nada en lo absoluto.

-No sé qué hacer -Él admitió-. Cuando estoy alrededor ella, me siento como embelesado. Ella no me ama, pero yo deseo que lo haga. Si ella lo hiciera, mi corte sería más fuerte. Es como brotes que se abren a la luz del sol. No es una elección, Tan. Es una necesidad. Ella es mi otra mitad, y su decisión de ser "amigos" me debilita.

\- Lo sé.

-Pero ella no… y yo no sé si se volverá más fácil con el tiempo.

-Yo no puedo ayudarte en esto -ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él- y los odio a ambos a veces por ello. Habla con ella. Encuentra la forma de estar con ella... o de liberarte lo suficiente para ser verdaderamente mío.

-No me escucha cuando intento hablar con ella al respecto, y no quiero pelear con ella por eso. -La expresión de Edward era de encanto. Incluso hablar de ella lo distraía.

Tanya lo observó, era el mismo elfo perdido que ella había amado la mayor parte de su vida. Con demasiada frecuencia, ella había sido quien daba el brazo a torcer cuando estaban en desacuerdo, con demasiada frecuencia ella lo había ayudado porque ambos perseguían el mismo objetivo: que el Invierno y el Verano se equilibraran. Ella suspiró.

-Inténtalo otra vez, Edward, porque esto terminará mal si algo no cambia.

El besó sus labios suavemente y dijo:

-Todavía sueño que eras tú. Por muchas veces que haya mirado, en mis sueños siempre eras tú quien estaba destinada a ser mi reina.

-Y lo sería si la elección fuese mía. Pero no es. Necesitas dejarme ir, o hallar la manera de alejarte de ella.

El tiró de ella más cerca.

-No importa lo que suceda, no quiero dejarte ir. Jamás.

-Ese es un problema totalmente diferente. -Ella miró la escarcha que cubría los escalones a su lado-. No estoy hecha para el Verano, Edward.

-¿Es tan malo desear a una reina que me ame?

-No -Ella susurró-. Pero no funciona desear que dos reinas lo hagan.

-Si tú hubieras sido mi reina...

-Pero no lo fui. -Ella colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward.

Y permanecieron así, sosteniéndose uno al otro con cuidado, hasta que llegara el alba.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Gracias especiales a Guest, AyelenMara, y a Cary por dejar sus reviews.

La tardanza es por la universidad que me tienen atorada, es más práctica que otra cosa, y me traen de un lado para otro, aparte de que me está dejando en la ruina.

Bueno el otro asunto es por el internet, es satelital, porque los codos de Telmex no quieren poner el inalámbrico, y no me abre muy bien esta página.

Un beso y nos veremos la próxima.


End file.
